Figure It Out
by whiteknees
Summary: She was coming home to be with her brother. Instead she ended up meeting with her past, and being introduced into her future. Remy Harper never expected to find herself affiliating with the Arrow. She lives for adventure, though, but will being with Oliver and the others become too much for her? OC/? S2.


It startled her. An estimation of over five hundred people had died. People who supported families, people who had jobs, people who had innocent lives, and they all died because of one man. This part of the city was now covered in soot and ash, surrounded in rubble, and felt entirely eerie and empty. It made her stomach churn as she stepped over a rather large piece of concrete that had splotches of blood underneath it in her tiny black boots. Her petite legs continued to take as long of strides as they could, even though she was merely past five foot for her height. Tucking a few strands of light brown hair that had been whipped by the wind behind her ear, she gazed up at the dark city skyline. It was sad how different the city had seemed since the last time she was there. Even though downtown was lit up like the Fourth of July, what was left of the Glades was pitch black.

She wrapped her red pea coat tighter around her body, as the loud clicking of the heels on her boots echoed through the quiet street. She took in the damaged properties; broken shop windows, empty shelves from people looting, burn patches, cracks racing though the sidewalks and streets. She felt guilty. Ashamed almost for all of this.

Stalking down the rest of the block, she took a sharp right and marched up a hill towards a very familiar home. It, unfortunately, was still standing and well structured compared to other buildings and houses near by. She trudged up the wooden porch steps, and stood before the light blue door that gave her entrance into the one-story mobile home. No lights were on, but that did not stop her from still rapping her bare knuckles against the wooden door. She waited for an answer, maybe a boy's voice yelling out to her, or, on a rare occasion, an elderly, raspy woman's voice. Yet she was granted neither.

She tried again, but nothing changed from the first time. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she decided to let herself in. It was no surprise that the door was unlocked. Her pace had changed, instead of the long strides she took before, she was on her toes, lightly stepping into the house. The entrance led her right into the living room, which had miscellaneous items strewn across the coffee table, couch, and floor. It looked like a mini tornado ran through the living room. She recognized the several bookcases placed against the walls and the string of lights hanging on the walls that lined the room. Bending over, she picked up one of the knocked down books that landed neatly on the couch. She read the cover, _Night_ by Elie Weisel. Biting her lip, she released a ragged breath.

What had happened may not have been genocide, but it was still a massacre. For one city, five hundred was too big of a number for deaths. People she knew. Innocent, undeserving lives were taken because one man believed that this part of the city was useless and that this was actually a helpful progression in restoring Starling City.

She glanced down at her trembling hands, which shook the book right out of her grasp, a loud 'thud' heard in the silent room. She soon slumped to the ground, resting her back against the old, floral couch her mother always hated. Placing her hands over her face, she broke into tears.

Dead. Her younger brother and mother were probably dead.

Her body shook with great ferocity, as her sobs rang out in the small house. How could she possibly lose them? She had done so much to keep them alive and safe. She went to junior college in Central City with a full-ride scholarship for her musical skills. She took up two jobs near and on campus, and sent the money home to her family to pay for rent, food and clothes for her brother. She provided for them when they truly needed it. But it seemed that they wouldn't need it anymore.

_ "You're weak if you're crying about me." _She could hear her mother's voice scorn her in her head. _"Get over it and move on. I wasn't that important. Never was, never will be." _She knew that was not true, though. Her mother meant everything to her. And even though that woman was built with a hard exterior, she had a soft interior that was full of love and caring.

So she brushed off her tears, combed her fingers through her nappy brown curly/wavy hair, and pushed herself into a crouching position. She collected some of the books and other items, and placed them back on the shelves.

However, the moment she heard voices, she stopped short. Well, it sounded like one voice, but she could never be so sure. As quickly and quietly as possible, she ducked into the shadows behind one of the book shelves, awaiting for the person to go away. Sadly, they came closer, their loud feet stomped against the wooden stairs, leading them to the door. The voice was silent when the person jiggled the door knob, and then let themselves inside. The person's silhouette could be seen as they casually walked into the room. Just barely, she could make out their features. Brooding stature, sharp cheekbones, gelled hair.

Then it stopped. It's body tensed up, and it's head barely swiveled around. It knew it wasn't alone. Well, actually, she knew it was a he. Finally, as he moved a little into the moonlight, she caught sight of a red hoodie. A hoodie she remembered giving him a while ago for his birthday. One he desperately wanted, and it cost her to drop a class so she could work an extra few hours in order to buy it.

"Whoever you are, I have a weapon, and I **will** use it if you don't slowly stand up and face me." Rolling her eyes at his command, she stood up to her full height, and faced her younger brother.

She wanted to say something sarcastic in return, but her heart swelled so much just at the realization that her brother was alive. So instead, she gazed upon him with a wide, ridged smile. "You're okay." She breathed out to him.

His face pinched up, as he squinted through the darkness to peer at his sister's splotchy face and puffy red eyes. "Rem?" He inquired in a much softer tone.

"Hey Roy." She chuckled dryly. He watched her for a few more seconds before lunging forward and wrapping her tightly into his arms. She was definitely smaller than him, and much weaker too. "You're squeezing me too hard." He gave an almost inaudible chuckle, before releasing her. She ran her arms down from his shoulders, giving his arms a quick squeeze. She needed reassurance that he was real and not just some figment of her imagination.

"You look so…" She trailed, trailing her eyes down from his face towards his well-built body, and back up. "Mature."

"Happens when years go by without seeing each other." This caused her to roll her lips in, glancing away from him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't visit, I-" However, she knew that no matter the excuse she gave would be pliable for him. Finally, her blue eyes flicked back up to look into his. "I just didn't have the money to come back."

Roy exhaled lowly. "Yeah, well, why are you here now?" He questioned, stepping away from her and moving into the living room to retrieve some things. His tone was snappy, and she knew he was upset about it.

"I quit my job immediately after I heard about the quake. My boss gave me a raise on my last check so I could pay for a train ticket." She tried to explain, all the while wringing her small pale hands. He stood upright, staring her down from across the room; he never gave her response, though, just continued to look at her. Practically through her. "I left my stuff at Jack's. I was planning to stay there tonight." She hesitantly stepped forward, toward her brother. Just as she opened her mouth to say what had been nagging her mind the moment she saw her brother, a new voice joined them.

"Roy? What's taking you so long?" It sounded like a young girl's voice, pestered and completely drowning in boredom. Also lacking patience.

Roy glanced out the window the same time as Remy did, and then the two face each other. The older Harper raised her eyebrow, fixating a curious gaze on the younger Harper. He groaned before rolling his eyes. He stomped over to the door, before throwing it open. "Hey, Princess, come in here."

Remy await as their new, and unexpected for her, guest entered the house. She expected some half buzz-cut-haired-piercings-all-over-leather everything girl, instead she was present the exact opposite. A young woman, late teens, with short, wavy brown hair and strong cheekbones entered the room. She wore a dark green shirt hidden under a tan leather jacket, tight black pants and wedges. She had a gaze that looked soft and innocent but also could cut through ice. With crossed arms, she glared at Remy with a questioning look. "Who's this?" She asked in a fake interested, but mainly jealous, tone.

"This would be my sister, Remy." And suddenly the jealousy evaporated, instead she was completely shocked.

"Sister?" She asked, "You never told me you had a sister." Remy should have been slightly offended that her brother never mentioned her to whoever this girl was, probably girlfriend, but she's done the same thing with not telling others about some things in her past.

Roy and Remy glanced at each other, before laying their eyes on the guest. "There's a lot of things you don't know yet." He simply replied.

The tiny brunette rolled her eyes with a scoff. "I will soon." Then she turned her attention to Roy's sister. Extending out her hand, she flashed Remy a brilliant and warm smile. "I'm Thea, Roy's girlfriend."

Remy reluctantly took Thea's hand, giving it a gentle shake. She gave her brother an astonished expression. "Girlfriend? How'd you manage to find someone who's willing to put up with you?" Thea laughed, giving Roy an expecting smile.

"It's not always easy. And I'm also way out of his league. But he's got a cute face, so I thought 'Why not?'" Both girls were now chuckling out loud, causing Roy to glower at the two of them.

"Let's get going. Remy's got her stuff at a friend's house, so we have to go pick it up." Roy huffed at them.

"Where am I going?" Remy asked.

"My house. It's in the Palisades. Roy's been staying there since the earthquake." Thea answered, before reaching down and taking a hold of Remy's hand. "Come on, it's late and I need to get some sleep." She tugged the two out of the former Harper household, before leading them to a black Mercedes.

"Palisades?" Remy inquired lowly to her brother.

Roy shrugged, giving his sister a reassuring look. "It takes some time to get use to." But if there was one thing Remy knew, it was being around rich people did not settle well with her. She grew up in an impoverished environment, she didn't know exactly how the rich acted or lived expect from what she learned from television.

She always felt uncomfortable around them, and staying with one was not exactly the easiest thing for her.

It was going to be a fun ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! So I wanted to try something different from other OC writers. First off to have Roy have a sister, and second off for her to not really have a love interest. I just wanted to write Remy as someone who will enter the show and become part of Team Arrow with Roy. Maybe at one point I will pair her up with Oliver or Slade or someone, but for now it's just her. <strong>

**Anyway, please let me know what you think. Not much for an introduction paragraph, but plenty more to come in the story! Reviews are amazing to read, even just a simple 'Update soon!'. I absolutely love it when people favorite and follow too! **


End file.
